¡Si te casas, olvidate de mi!
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: Harry ama a Pansy y ella a el, pero esta comprometido con Ginny. Cuando le dice que se casara con ginny Pansy se molesta y lo deja, ¿Se casara Harry?, malisimo para reducir :  pero ustedes entren y lean. dejen comentarios espero y les guste :


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama :D jajaja

Capitulo unico.

Ella jamás en su vida había pisado uno de esos autobuses en donde los muggles más corrientes, según ella, se subían para transportarse.

-¡Que asco! No puedo creer que este en esta cosa tan asquerosa- Pansy estaba en uno de los asientos sentada y viendo hacia todos lados con asco – No puedo creer que para llegar al trabajo de este, no me pueda teletrasportar con polvos flu- Pansy miro hacia la ventana y rápidamente se levanto, se le había pasado la parada donde debía haberse bajado, al salir del autobús se sacudió su vestido de color negro con tirantes, que le llegaba unos 10 centímetros arriba de las rodillas, traía unos zapatos de tacón negro cerrados y su cabello suelto lacio hasta la espalda, al terminar de sacudirse siguió su camino hacia su destino.

En una gran oficina, se encontraba dos hombres muertos de la risa, sentados en las sillas del escritorio.

-Parkinson ah de estar sufriendo demasiado en ese autobús jaja, no puedo dejar de imaginarla-le dijo Harry Potter a su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley.

-Malvado, si llega alguien en frente de ella por medio de la tele trasportación, de seguro que te mata, y a todo esto ¿A que viene?-le pregunto Ron aun muerto de la risa, este dejo de reírse de inmediato y algo nervioso le contesto

-Pues a arreglar un asunto sin importancia y no seria la primera vez que quiera matarme- se puso a un mas nervioso con lo ultimo que había dicho, por que eso quería decir que la había visto mas veces y eso confundió a Ron, el cual apenas iba a preguntar algo, alguien toco la puerto y Harry aliviado de eso le dijo a Ron que se fuera rápidamente y este devolada desapareció.

-Adelante-le dijo Harry a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, al abrirse Pansy entro contoneando sus caderas, luciendo sus piernas como siempre y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de Harry.

-¿Te divertías burlándote de mi con tu amiguito Potter?- le pregunto Pansy amarrándose su cabello en una cola de caballo.

-Siempre ah sido un placer burlarnos de ti Parkinson-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa con la cual podía conquistar a cualquier mujer, Pansy lo miro dizque molesta.

-Idiota… pues espero que no lo hayas disfrutado mas que…-le decía mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la silla de Harry y se ponía detrás de el.

-¿Mas que, que Parkinson?-le pregunto Harry cuando sintió que con un brazo lo abrazaba y con la mano libre le acariciaba la cara.

-Mas que mis caricias- Después comenzó a besarle el cuello y las mejillas, mientras que Harry cerraba los ojos sintiendo cada rosee de la chica sobre el – y mis besos- Harry se giro con todo y silla hasta quedar frente a ella, con un truco de varita coloco el cerrojo en la puerta y tomo a Pansy de la cintura haciéndola que se montara sobre el.

-Nada disfruto mas que tenerte a ti-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la besaba con un deseo descontrolado, Pansy solo sonrió y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, pasaron varios minutos besándose y acariciándose con ternura y pasión, hasta que Pansy se separo un poco de el, aun sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Te amo tanto Harry- le dijo Pansy sonriéndole mientras le daba un beso corto en los labios.

-Y yo a ti mi amor-le dijo Harry mientras le apartaba algunos mechones de su cara y se los colocaba atrás de la oreja.

-¿Cuándo cancelaras la boda con la Weasley?- le pregunto mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amado.

-Pansy… no la cancelare-le dijo Harry mirándola fijamente, lo miro confundida y sorprendida, esperando que fuera una broma.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?- le pregunto poniendo sus manos sobre sus piernas, al no escuchar respuesta lo miro incrédula

-¿Harry?-

-Pansy yo te amo si… pero entiende, no puedo hacerle esto a Ron que es como mi mejor hermano y mucho menos a Ginny, les debo mucho, son como mi familia y no quiero que me odien- Pansy lo miraba sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y yo que Harry?-le pregunto molesta y conteniendo las lagrimas

-Podemos seguir viéndonos Pansy-

-¿Cómo tu amante?...! Yo no quiero eso Harry! Yo te quiero como mi esposo y futuro padre de mis hijos, te amo y te quiero a mi lado, no puedes hacerme esto, ¡Prometiste terminar con ella!-le dijo levantando un poco la voz

-Yo también te amo y también quería vivir esa vida contigo, pero no puedo Pansy… por favor entiéndeme, es mejor así-le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura, Pansy le aparto las manos de ella y se levanto molesta.

-No Harry te equivocas, yo te amo pero no seré tu amante…-le dijo caminando hacia el otro lado del escritorio-Si te casas con Ginny, olvídate de mi- le dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima traicionera que corrió por su mejilla.

-Pero es que no quiero olvidarme de ti Pansy…-le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros- Pero tampoco puedo hacerle eso a Ginny, por eso me casare con ella, no quiero hacerla sufrir-le dijo Harry

-¡Pero me estas haciendo sufrir a mi!-le grito mientras le apartaba las manos de ella, Harry simplemente se quedo callado-Bien… ¿Entonces esta decidido…te casaras con ella?-le pregunto mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos

-Si- susurro Harry, Pansy le dio una cachetada que hizo que girara su cara hasta donde se podía.

-¡Entonces olvídate de mi Potter! jamás creí que fueras capaz de hacerme esto Harry…- la iba abrazar, pero esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás y con las manos le dio a entender que no lo la tocara, quería hablar, pero ella no lo dejo- Eres un idiota Harry… pero gracias a esto me doy cuenta que no ¡me amas lo suficiente! jamás… jamás te voy a perdonar esto Harry… ¡jamás!-le grito Pansy mientras tomaba sus cosas, quitaba el hechizo de la puerta y salía corriendo hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-¡Pansy espera! ¡Por favor!-le grito Harry siguiéndola con lagrimas en los ojos también, pero jamás la alcanzo, ya que tomo un taxi y este salio a toda velocidad.

-¡Soy un idiota!-se dijo a si mismo golpeando un poste de luz- la perdí… la eh perdido para siempre…-susurraba para si mismo, regreso a su oficina, le grito a su secretaria que no lo molestara nadie y en su oficina no pudo mas y termino rompiendo en llanto.

Pansy llego a su departamento hecha trisas, arrojo sus cosas al sillón y se miro en un espejo que tenia en su sala, se miro su rostro, con todo el rimel corrido y sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Miro su departamento aun con lagrimas y comenzó a tirar todo a su paso, mientras gritaba que lo odiaba, y lo entupido que era por lo que le estaba haciendo, una vez que agoto toda su energía destrozando todo, se dejo caer en el suelo, en donde estaban todos los trozos de vidrio, cuando ya no pudo mas sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta quedarse dormida. Después de varias horas, se despertó sobresaltada, había soñado que estaba en su boda y que Harry jamás llegaba.

-¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué?-susurro para ella misma, mirando por todos lados y las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos de nuevo. Se abrazo así misma, estaba tan dolida que ni cuenta se había dado que sus manos tenían pequeñas cortadas, así estuvo unos segundos cuando escucho como tocaban a su puerta, muy apenas y pudo levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién?-pregunto quitándose las lágrimas de la cara

-Soy yo Pansy… Draco- Pansy se miro al espejo antes de abrir y se quito con sus manos las lágrimas y lo corrido que dejo el rimel, saco su varita y arreglo su departamento, al quedar todo listo abrió la puerta para darle una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto al verla

-¿De que hablas? Estoy perfectamente bien Draco-le dijo tratando hasta de convencerse a si misma

-Se cuando mientes Pansy- le dijo entrando a su departamento

-Por favor Draco… estoy bien ¿si?-le dijo un poco molesta

-¡Por favor Pansy! ¡Mírate las manos!-le dijo Draco tomándoselas y haciendo que se las viera.

-No es nada-le dijo retirándolas, Draco, el cual la conocía bien, la abrazo fuertemente.

-Vamos Pansy… Dime que sucede-le susurro, comenzó a llorar de nuevo y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Harry…Harry…-

-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?-le pregunto separándola de el, mientras la sentaba en el sillón.

-Se casa Draco… se casa con ella, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me pidió ser su amante Draco! ¡Su amante!-le dijo histérica mientras lo volvía abrazar.

-No lo puedo creer… ¡Maldito imbecil! No puedo creer que te haya pedido eso… al menos no de el-decía Draco sorprendido.

-Ni yo Draco… ni yo lo creía cuando me lo decía-lo miro a la cara y a Draco se le destrozo el corazón al mirarla, con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Y que hiciste?-le pregunto

-Lo mande a volar, le dije que yo no seria su amante… y me fui de hay… trato de ser fuerte, pero no puedo… lo amo y el, el solo me lastimo Draco-le dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio, el solo opto por acariciar el cabello de la pelinegra.

-Tranquila Pansy, no vale la pena que llores por el, trata de dormir si-le decía aun acariciando su pelo.

-No te vayas Draco-

-No lo haré princesa, aquí me quedare hasta que te duermas-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Gracias-le dijo Pansy cerrando los ojos, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida de nuevo.

Pasaron varios días y Harry no podía comunicarse ni ver a Pansy, Draco no se lo permitía, le cerraba la puerta en la cara y cuando le llamaba, no le contestaba. Necesitaba verla, en una semana seria su boda con Ginny y moría por ver a Pansy, estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla y hacerla suya, pero le era imposible Draco le había dejado bien en claro que no la buscara, que la dejara en paz, que ella no quería saber nada de el, Harry estaba que se moría de celos cada vez que iba a su casa en las mañanas y Draco le abría la puerta, no soportaba que estuviera a su lado y mucho menos sabiendo que Draco aun la amaba. Se encontraba en su oficina, tirado en uno de los sillones que tenia en ella, no podía dejar de pensar en Pansy, en la boda con Ginny, en su amigo Ron, estaba que no podía con el mismo, tocaron la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se incorporo y le dio paso a la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, dejando pasar a su amiga Hermione con su cabellera castaña y rizada, lucia una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas de color negro y una camisa blanca y un suéter del mismo color que la falda y unos pequeños zapatos color crema.

-¿Cómo estas Harry?-le saludo una vez que se sentaba en el mismo sillón que el chico.

-Bien Herms ¿y tú?-le dijo tratando de poner su mejor cara

-Yo bien… pero vamos Harry no me mientas… se que no estas bien, soy tu mejor amiga y se cuando mientes… ¿Qué te sucede?-le dijo Herms posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-No puedo hablar contigo de eso Herms…-le dijo Harry apartando la vista de su amiga

-¿De que cosa? ¿De que no amas a Ginny?-le pregunto Hermione sorprendiendo a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué… como… como lo sabes?-le pregunto Harry entrecortadamente

-Lo se desde hace mucho Harry, yo… te vi. con Parkinson-le confeso su amiga

-¿Y por que no dijiste nada?-le pregunto

-Soy tu amiga… ¿Crees que te delataría? Es verdad que no estoy de acuerdo con eso Harry, pero dime ¿A quien amas?-le pregunto

-Yo… no importa a quien ame Hermione, no puedo hacerle eso a Ginny y mucho menos a Ron… que son mi familia, simplemente no puedo-le dijo agachando la cabeza mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Pero si puedes hacerle vivir a Ginny una mentira? Vamos Harry date cuenta que es peor que estés con Ginny sin siquiera amarla-le dijo Hermione tratando de que su amigo razonara.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza antes de contestar

-Claro Harry, por eso mismo Ron y yo terminamos…Ya no lo amaba y cada vez que estaba con el, el se daba cuenta de que no me sentía a gusto, que me sentía mal, que mis besos no le decían nada, estar con el era forzado y solo le hacia mas daño… por que estaba con el por lastima, para no lastimarlo y créeme Harry es peor-le dijo Hermione algo avergonzada.

-Pero es que Ginny, no quiero lastimarla-le dijo una vez mas.

-Lo se amigo… solo piénsalo bien… yo siempre te apoyare-le dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo antes de salir de la oficina de su amigo.

Solo era cuestión de unas horas y Harry se casaría con Ginny, Pansy no podía sentir peor, aunque estuviera su mejor amigo acompañándola y tratándola de que se animara, no podía, simplemente se sentía fatal, el hombre que más amaba, se casaba en unas cuantas horas.

-Vamos Pansy, necesitas comer-le decía Draco cuando se acercaba a la cama de ella con un pequeño tazón con sopa.

-No tengo hambre-le dijo con voz sueva y llena de dolor, el chico dejo el plato en una mesa y se recostó en la cama a un lado de Pansy, paso un brazo por sus hombros y ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Ojala y pudiera hacerte sentir mejor Pansy-le dijo Draco mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-Y yo hubiera deseado amarte como tu me amas Draco-le dijo mirando hacia la pared.

-¡Basta Pansy levántate y vístete!-le grito Draco parándose de la cama rápidamente, Pansy lo miro extrañada

-¿Qué dices?-le pregunto confundida

-Si lo amas no lo puedes dejar ir… tienes que ir a esa boda e impedirla… ¡Vamos Pansy lucha por lo que es tuyo y consíguelo! ¡Eres una slyterin por dios! -le grito Draco molesto, Pansy se limpio las lagrimas que tenia en el rostro y con una sonrisa se levanto de la cama.

-Tienes razón Draco… no voy a permitir que esa comadreja se quede con lo que mas amo en este mundo, ¡Voy a impedir esa boda!- Draco aunque estaba triste, sonrió al ver a su amiga decidida a ir por lo que era suyo, Pansy corrió a su armario y saco un vestido de color esmeralda, agradecía por a verse bañado minutos antes, si no perdería mas tiempo, era un vestido realmente hermoso, sin tirantes, se ajustaba a su cuerpo, dejando ver sus curvas, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, se puso unos zapatos de tacón de color negro, al salir del cuarto pudo ver a Draco que la miraba con la boca abierta y no podía dejar de parpadear.

-Te vez hermosa Pansy-le dijo al verla con su cabello suelto y un maquillaje ligero, ojos delineados de los parpados nada mas, y un poco de rubor y los labios de color rojo.

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto algo apenada

-Por supuesto, ¡Pero vamos ya!-le dijo tomándola de la mano y corriendo para tomar el coche mágico que Draco tenia estacionado.

Harry se encontraba ya parado en frente de todos los invitados, que ocupaban asientos en el gran jardín que tenían los Weasley, viendo a Ginny caminar hacia el, alado de su padre que sonreía felizmente, todos estaban maravillados y Harry sentía que su vida se venia a bajo en esos momentos, deseaba tanto que la pelinegra estuviera en el lugar de la pelirroja, miro hacia Hermione, que lo veía con tristeza.

-Bien… es hora amor-la voz de Ginny lo saco de sus pensamientos, al mirarla solo pudo suspirar resignado y tomo la mano de la que seria su esposa.

-Hola a todos, estamos aquí para dar inicio a la unión de esta pareja…- el padre comenzó a dar la ceremonia y todo lo demás, cuando el padre comenzaba acercarse a preguntar a Ginny que si aceptaba a Harry por esposo, Hermione que podía ver a su amigo cometer el peor error de su vida, no pudo mas, dio una disculpa al que estaba alado de ella y se levanto del lugar, no quería ver cuando su amigo aceptara a Ginny por esposa, camino hacia la casa de los Weasley, cuando pudo ver a Pansy y Draco correr a toda prisa asía ella.

-¿Ya se caso?-pregunto Pansy al ver a Hermione

-Parkinson-dijo sorprendida al verla

-Dime Granger… ¿Ya son marido y mujer?-le volvió a preguntar desesperada

-No… aun no, a penas le iba a preguntar a Ginny… aun tienes tiempo Parkinson, ve y detenlo antes de que…- no pudo terminar la oración, por que unos gritos de sorpresa y asombro y los cuchicheos de la gente que se encontraban en la ceremonia, la interrumpió.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde- dijo Pansy al escuchar a la gente, mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no pudo estar un segundo mas y salio del lugar corriendo, Draco fue tras ella. Hermione la vio irse con tristeza, aunque no la soportara, no le deseaba ese sufrimiento, al girarse asía donde se encontraban todos los invitados, vio a Harry salir corriendo a toda prisa.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto confundida sin entender nada

-No puedo hacerlo… no lo haré Hermione…-

-Entonces esos sonidos ¿Qué fue?-pregunto

-Dije que no… -

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Harry Potter?- le grito Ginny sumamente enojada a unos metros de el.

-¡Lo siento Ginny… pero no te amo!-le grito Harry

-Harry… Pansy estuvo aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿Y donde esta?-le pregunto ignorando a Ginny y a todos los demás que le gritaban maldiciones

-Se fue, creyó que te habías casado… ¡Pero no pierdas mas tiempo tonto… ve por ella!-le grito Hermione al ver a Harry aun de pie a un lado de ella como entupido. El ojiverde reacciono y sin importarle todo lo que la familia de Ginny decía se fue del lugar.

-Draco te agradezco todo, en verdad, pero quiero estar sola-le dijo Pansy al pie de su puerta.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunto Draco

-Si, gracias-le dijo abrazando a su amigo, al perderlo de vista, tomo sus llaves, abrió la puerta y entro a su departamento, prendió las luces y dejo su bolsa y llaves en una mesita, al mirar hacia su sala, se sorprendió al ver a Harry enfrente de ella.

-Hola-le dijo Harry algo nervioso

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-Pansy yo…

-Si vienes a decirme que ya te casaste… descuida, ya lo se-le dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, mientras abría la puerta y le señalaba con la mano la salida. Harry camino hacia ella y con su mano cerro la puerta.

-No vengo a eso-le dijo mirándola fijamente

-¿Entonces a que vienes Harry?-le pregunto molesta

-Te amo Pansy…-

-Si fuera así no te hubieras casado-le grito Pansy furiosa sin poder contener sus lágrimas

-Y no lo hice- le dijo Harry rápidamente

-¿Qué?-le pregunto

-No me case Pansy… no quiero perder a otra persona mas a la cual amo con todo mi corazón-le dijo Harry abrazándola fuertemente.

-Yo…yo también te amo Harry-le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo entre sollozos

-Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir Pansy, lo siento mucho, fui un entupido, un imbecil-le decía llorando también

-Si… lo fuiste-le dijo separándose de el, para poderlo ver a los ojos- pero aun así… te amo Harry… te amo demasiado-le dijo al momento que unió sus labios con los de el desesperadamente, fue un beso lleno de amor, salado por las lagrimas que ambos habían derramado, pero a la vez dulce, por el amor que se sentían, se separaron después de la falta de aire.

-Te amo Pansy-le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, ella simplemente le sonreía lo mas que podía, estaba feliz, llena de felicidad por saber que Harry estaría con ella para siempre y sin tener que esconderse de nadie.

-Aunque no me creas… me siento mal por la Weasley… le quite a su esposo-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-No… no le quitaste nada… yo jamás la quise, si andube con ella fue mas por compromiso que por amor-le dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-Harry…-Pansy se separo un poco de el

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto

-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí conmigo… te amo demasiado-le decía mientras sonreía.

-Y yo a ti… Pansy…- Harry se apoyo en una rodilla, tomo una mano de Pansy y mirándola a los ojos- ¿Te casarías conmigo?-le pregunto Harry, ella no pudo mas que sonreír y asentir felizmente.

-Si Harry… claro que me quiero casar contigo-le dijo Pansy, se abrazaron una vez mas y unieron sus labios en otro beso, ahora mas apasionado y alocado.

Cada vez los besos, las acaricias se hacían mas intensos y apasionados, se fueron caminando hasta la recamara de la chica, sin separarse y chocando con todo, mientras las prendas de cada uno caían al suelo, para después caer ambos sobre la cama y entregarse, por primera vez el uno al otro, en lo que seria su nueva vida juntos, sin esconderse y expresarse su amor a ellos mismo y al mundo entero.

Fin

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, fue algo que se me ocurrio, espero les haya gustado, aunque la verdad a mi me gusto algo… jaja xD espero y les guste a ustedes :D saludos.


End file.
